


Sweet Darlin'

by Agent17



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dog K-2SO, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/pseuds/Agent17
Summary: Sometimes, without meaning to, it's possible to hurt the ones you love. In which Cassian needs to learn to recognize his feelings before Bodhi becomes that one.





	Sweet Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the She & Him song by the same name. It matched the tone I was going for pretty well.

“Cassian...” Bodhi whined.

Cassian tightened his grip on Bodhi's waist. They were laying on the couch, movie playing softly in the background. “What?”

“Look, you know I love Kay and all, but—look, he might be nice to me normally, but right now he's staring at me and it's making me nervous.”

Blinking, Cassian turned to look at what was occupying Bodhi's attention, mildly annoyed that it was no longer on him. He sighed as he caught sight of his service dog staring down his boyfriend from the rug next to the coffee table. “Just ignore him.”

“I can't. He keeps sneering at me.”

Forehead wrinkling, Cassian shifted so that he could watch Kay out of the corner of his eye. The large gray dog was curled up on the floor, head resting on his crossed front paws. He was looking in their direction, eyes closed tight, just like he always was during movie night. Cassian was about to tease him about imagining things when he caught Kay's eyes opening. He was indeed looking at Bodhi; specifically every time Bodhi snuggled closer to Cassian. He was indeed 'sneering', lip curling up in the doggy version of the expression.

“Ah. I see it now.” Cassian gently pushed Bodhi aside and sat up to face the dog. “Kay,” he said, voice sharp and commanding. “Attention.”

Kay jumped to his feet, moving to sit in front of Cassian, alert and ready. Cassian bent forward to stare into his eyes.

“Enough. Be polite or I'm putting you in your kennel. No more scaring Bodhi.”

Kay pulled his ears back.

“Do you understand?”

He offered Cassian his right paw; Cassian had taught him right paw for yes, left paw for no last year during a week-long rainstorm in order to avoid getting unnecessarily soaked.

“Good. Now apologize.”

Kay sighed but stood up to lick Bodhi's face. Bodhi smiled and reached out to ruffle his ears.

Later that night, while Bodhi was in the bathroom, Cassian crouched down next to Kay, where he lay on the cushion that Bodhi had bought him on their one year anniversary. “What's gotten into you? You used to like Bodhi.”

Kay nosed at his face, whining softly.

Sighing, Cassian settled into bed, covers lowered as he waited for Bodhi to return. He pulled out his phone and searched for answers. It didn't take long for him to become absorbed in dog training articles. He looked up, surprised to find Bodhi snuggling against him. “When did you get here?”

“A couple of hours ago?”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “I meant the bed.”

“About ten minutes ago. You were pretty caught up in whatever you were reading.”

“I was looking up dog behavioral articles. I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Kay. I'd hate to think that I might have to get rid of him if he can't do his job.”

“Don't even joke about that! I'm sure it's nothing,” Bodhi said, rubbing at his thigh. “I'm probably just imagining it.”

“No, he was definitely staring at you,” Cassian said, distracted by Bodhi's touch.

“Maybe he's just jealous,” Bodhi suggested, rolling closer.

“Jealous? Of what?” Cassian laughed.

“Of this. Of us. I mean, it used to be just you two all the time until I moved in. Maybe he thinks I'm the enemy.”

“Bodhi, don't be an idiot. We've known each other for seven years, dated for four. This didn't happen when you moved in last year. It just started. I don't think he's jealous.”

Bodhi gave him a tired smile.

Cassian leaned over and brushed his fingers across his cheek. “Stop it. It's not your fault. We'll fix this. Now in the meantime...”

Bodhi giggled as Cassian rolled him over, pinning him to the bed. They exchanged heated kisses, Bodhi shivering slightly as Cassian's hands crawled under his cloths. He ran his fingers down the scar on Cassian's back, gasping as he sucked a bruise onto his neck, low enough to be hidden beneath his cloths tomorrow.

“This okay?”

“Please don't stop,” he whined, pulling him closer.

Cassian groaned, pulling at his shirt. “Off!”

They rushed through the prep, trusting to a familiarity of each others bodies as Cassian hurried to enter him. It was only as he was thrusting in as hard as he could, drinking in the breathy whines spilling from his throat that Cassian checked in.

“You okay, Bo?”

“Fuck...don't stop, Cass! Oh fuck....”

Cassian closed his eyes tight, feeling the pressure build. “I love you, Bo.”

Bodhi cried out, clenching down tight on him as he snaked his hand between them. “Cass!”

Cassian fell forward as he felt Bodhi come undone underneath him, kissing him roughly as he followed close behind. He lay across him, struggling to catch his breath, when he felt Bodhi brush at his hair, gently lifting it from his sweaty forehead.

“Love you too Cass. I'm glad you're here.”

Cassian knew they should clean up, but Bodhi's words lodged themselves in his head. He rolled them onto their sides, arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend. Bodhi clung weakly to him, soothing his shaking muscles. Cassian was always grateful that Bodhi allowed him the dignity to pretend that it was merely the sex and not his words that affected him so deeply; Bodhi was good at pretending he wasn't broken.

* * *

Bodhi didn't remember falling asleep, but considering how enthusiastic they had been he wasn't surprised. He winched as he sat up, being careful not to disturb Cassian. He had noticed earlier that day that the circles under his eyes were standing out darker than normal. He knew that Cassian hadn't been sleeping well; he had woken up earlier in the week to find Cassian on his phone, his body twisted away to keep the glare of the screen from shining on him.

“You know you can wake me up if you can't sleep,” he had mumbled.

Cassian had given him a tired smile before dropping his phone and snuggling in closer. “It's nothing. Kay needed a walk and I just...” He had trailed off, glancing over at the sleeping Kay snoring softly at the foot of the bed.

Bodhi had smiled and kissed his chin, pulling him close. He thought he had heard Cassian thank him as he fell back asleep.

He sighed when he realized that his alarm was due to go off in less than an hour. He crawled out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. Kay lifted his head as he passed, wagging his tail slowly. Bodhi smiled. Maybe he had imagined it last night; while Kay had never been truly affectionate with him, not like he was with Cassian, they had always gotten along before.

He took his time in the shower, lingering in the hot water. He dressed for work, beckoning Kay to follow him. Their apartment's door was on the back side of the house, the stairs leading down to the fenced in backyard; he let Kay out before turning toward their cereal collection. Often in the morning he didn't have time to cook and when Cassian couldn't find the energy to care about eating, Bodhi found it easy to convince him to eat something that required as little effort as filling a bowl and adding milk. He was flipping through the report he was presenting that day when Cassian staggered in, eyes blurry.

“Hey sleepy-head.” He smiled as Cassian kissed him on top of his hair on his way to the counter.

“Kay outside?”

“Yeah, he's refusing to come back in. I think that squirrel is back.”

Cassian grunted and grabbed a bowl.

“Were you going to go to work today?” Bodhi asked, packing up his bag.

“Probably. I think Baze wanted to go over the itinerary for next week. Why?”

“I was thinking I could stop by for lunch, if that's okay?”

 

Cassian smiled, tired eyes lighting up. “Always.”

Bodhi blushed slightly as he rinsed out his bowl. “After work, I was thinking of stopping by the senior center and preforming some card tricks. Want to join me?”

“Is it the one on First? With the grabby old ladies?”

Bodhi snorted and turned to stare incredulously at him. “What?”

Cassian shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Laugh all you want, they never grab your ass when you're there. Just mine.”

“That's just because yours is so cute.”

Cassian rolled his eyes and reached over to straighten his tie. “You're not funny.”

Bodhi leaned in for a kiss goodbye as he left. “See you around two?”

“Stay safe.”

Bodhi gave him a blinding smile as he headed down the stairs.

“Send Kay up as you go!”

Cassian was finishing up the dishes as Kay finally slunk in from outside, giving him the stink eye before heading for the couch. “Don't blame me if you were outsmarted by a rodent.” He glanced at the clock before sighing. Drying off his hands, he reached for Kay's vest and whistled to him. “Let's go lazy bones. Time to work.”

Kyber Catering was situated on the edge of downtown, in an old house converted over for commercial use. On weekends they opened up the front rooms to customers and served brunch and dinner; Cassian had seen the wait time as long as two hours before. Weekdays were spent on baked goods sold at various farmers markets by friends, as well as catering contracts for corporations and parties. He parked near the shed in the back, releasing Kay to run loose through the raised gardens meticulously planted each spring.

He waved to Baze as he stepped inside, heading to the office to put his bag away. “Morning Chirrut. How's things?”

“Cassian!” Chirrut called cheerfully, glancing up from his phone. His blind eyes were bright, glowing with excitement as he waved his phone at him. “Remember that college that contacted us, about the donor party?”

“The one that wanted all the historically accurate food?”

“That very one! Looks like they like our ideas and we got the contract. They just called to tell me!”

“That's great.” Cassian couldn't help but smile. Chirrut was usually upbeat, but his cheer today was infectious. It was one of the reasons Cassian liked working for them; they never judged him for having a bad day, nor got mad if he failed to show up for work. They considered him family and he felt much the same. “When do we start prepping?”

“We need to read over their list and decide what we're making,” Baze rumbled as he stepped inside. “We can do that this afternoon, after the orders for tomorrow are done. Depending on what we need to order, I'm thinking we can start on Monday. The event is Thursday.”

“Jyn will help with serving, so you won't have to,” Chirrut said, feeling around on the desk for a file. He held it up for Baze to grab. “This is all the info we have. Jyn said she'd hire some actors to help with the costumes and to be the waitstaff.”

Jyn was the manager at a high end restaurant they provide baked goods for. Cassian knew this would be a piece of cake for her. He followed Baze back toward the kitchens, pulling on his apron. “What do you need me to start with?”

“Can you start the icing? I'll make the decorations. Color guide is by the work station.”

Cassian glanced over the list tacked to the cork board. Royal icing, cream cheese frosting, mermaid frosting; sighing, he reached for a large mixing bowl and turned toward the shelf of natural food coloring Baze made each week. He soon lost himself in the rhythm of work, failing to notice Baze moving around him as he grabbed each finished bowl. He jumped slightly when Baze finally patted him on the shoulder.

“Take a break, then help me with the cupcakes.”

“I'm fine,” Cassian started to say, until he realized it was after twelve; more than four hours had passed without his notice. Nodding, he set his apron aside and went out to the back porch.

Kay was lying near the bench, sleeping away the day. Cassian settled on the step, closing his eyes against the glare from the overcast sky. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and noticed the text from Bodhi. He was quick to reply, reminding him about lunch; he hoped today wasn't one of the “forgetful days” that plagued Bodhi from time to time. Sometimes, on days like today, he wished he still smoked, but he had given that up after leaving the military; besides, Baze would never allow it on property.

“Hey, it's okay that Bodhi joins us for lunch, right?” he asked once he came back in.

“You know you don't have to ask. He has an open invite.”

“Just checking,” Cassian mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. “Thank you.” Baze smiled softly and bumped his shoulder into his.

“Here. You ice the vanilla, I'll take the chocolate. We'll add the toppings after.”

Cassian picked up the piping bag, checking that the consistency was correct. He settled the first cupcake on the rotating stand; by the fourth one he had fallen into a rhythm that almost rivaled Baze's. Once done, Baze pointed toward the trays of molded chocolate pieces he had been working on.

“Edible glitter first, then the smaller toppings and one big piece slightly off center. Alternate designs if you can.”

Cassian pulled on a new pair of gloves and picked up the first decoration. It was a white chocolate narwhal, painted in gold and teal, tiny smile on it's face. He couldn't help but glance at the big man; it had been hard at first for him to reconcile what he saw with what he knew. Baze, for being large and gruff, hair often unkempt, with his scruffy facial hair, was truly a gentle soul. He took pride in his designs and recipes; he was always experimenting with new ideas and used Chirrut (and now Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi) as his guinea pigs. Cassian remembered the designs that Baze had shown him the week before and set about recreating them.

Cassian had boxed everything up and was loading the dishwasher when Bodhi peeked his head in from the back. Cassian smiled brightly and wave him forward. “Come in, come in. Baze is in the next room cooking lunch. I'm almost finished.”

Bodhi stepped forward, nervously brushing at his jacket. He handed Cassian a towel, grinning. “Good day so far?”

“Got a new gig for next week. So, pretty good.”

“I'm glad.” Bodhi stepped into his wide spread arms, melting into the hug. “I missed you at work today.”

“Rough day? Was Krennic being mean again?”

“No,” Bodhi whined, allowing Cassian to pull him toward the outer rooms. “Krennic was great, surprisingly. I'm serious,” he said, rolling his eyes at Cassian's raised eyebrows. “He liked the report I put together and even backed my ideas with the investors. I'm definitely getting a bonus for this. No, its just everything else. Clients don't listen to me, the agents all think I'm their personal secretary. It's tiring.”

“Poor Bo,” Cassian said. He settled into a chair, pulling him swiftly into his lap. “Will a kiss make it better?”

Bodhi giggled and leaned in close, lips skimming his. He pulled back before things could get properly going when Kay nosed at his arm. Sighing, Cassian let him slide off his lap and settle into the chair beside him. Kay sat between them, tail wagging slowly.

“Cockblocker,” Cassian muttered, glaring at him. “You never care at home.”

“This isn't your home,” Baze said as he brought in platters of food, “so keep your hands to yourself. I have a health license to keep up with.”

Bodhi was laughing as Cassian glared at him. “Like you and Chirrut don't go at it here.”

“Yeah, but at least we do it upstairs in our apartment.” Chirrut picked his way carefully across the floor until he found his chair. He wiggled his eyebrows at the two of them as he sat down. “Not that I'd object to a free show.”

Baze started laughing as he carried in a tea set on a tray. He set it down and dropped into the chair beside Chirrut. He picked up a set of soup bowls and placed one on the floor for Kay, pouring water into it. Kay quickly scrambled over to his side, tail a blur as he licked at their hands before leaning heavily on Chirrut's leg.

 

Bodhi was passing out the cups, eyebrow rising as he held up an extra. “Five?”

“Jyn's coming by,” Baze said, dishing up the food.

“She's making the delivery this afternoon before work,” Chirrut said, rubbing Kay's ears.

“Fancy birthday party for some rich kid,” Cassian muttered to Bodhi.

Bodhi nodded and poured the tea. “Baze, everything looks amazing! Thank you for this.”

Baze shrugged, clearly embarrassed. “You're family. It's nothing. Just tell me what you think of the sandwiches. I'm testing them for next week.” He picked up the other soup bowl and removed it's cover to reveal plain chicken and veggies. He set it down, avoiding Kay's slobbered lick of thanks. “Go ahead and start. Don't wait for lazy people.”

“What did you call me?” Jyn yelled as she rushed inside.

“You heard me. Late again, I see.”

“Bugger off,” she said, dropping into a chair. “I had a busy morning. Had to fire one of our chefs. Idiot thought he could come to work high, like I wouldn't notice. This was the third time, too.” She grabbed her plate and dug in, barely waving to the others.

Bodhi rolled his eyes at her and turned toward Chirrut. “How's the adoption plans going? Making any progress?”

Chirrut nodded enthusiastically. “Mostly. The home check went well, we both passed our interviews. The money is ready. Just waiting to hear from the agency.”

“One slight problem,” Baze said, pouring tea for Jyn. “Someone can't make up his mind.”

Chirrut stuck his tongue out at him. “And which would you take?”

“Both,” Baze said, nonchalantly. “We have the room and the experience. Why not?”

“Because it will take longer to get approved. They need to get out of that group home,” Chirrut said, launching into a well rehearsed argument. Baze merely rolled his eyes.

“I think you two will make wonderful parents,” Bodhi said. He took a bite of the tea sandwiches Baze had made, closing his eyes. “These are so good!”

Baze blushed. “What about you two? Ever think about kids?”

Cassian choked on his tea, spitting part of it out.

“Nice one, Andor. Way to be disgusting,” Jyn said.

Bodhi patted at his back, trying not to laugh. “I think we're going to just focus on ourselves for a bit. We both have bad days, so I'm not sure adding something that is dependent on us is a good idea.” He leaned over to kiss Cassian's cheek. “Besides, we have Kay. He's enough.”

“You two are getting pretty serious, right?” Chirrut asked, frowning slightly. “You've lived together for a while now.”

Bodhi was laughing. “We're happy with the way things are. Right Cass?” He turned to smile at him, reaching for his hand.

Cassian looked into his eyes, suddenly nervous at the amount of love and trust present. His breath sped up as he shakily took his hand, licking nervously at his lip.

Kay jumped to his feet, a deep growl growing in his throat as he lunged toward Bodhi. Cassian yelled for him to stop as Baze grabbed his collar, yanking him back before his teeth could connect. Bodhi jumped to his feet, scrambling away as fast as he could. Cassian put himself in front of Kay.

“Down!” he yelled, face angry. Kay froze in Baze's hands, ears dropping as he whined. “Bad dog! Bad Kay! We don't bite!” He turned quickly to Bodhi, freezing when he saw the look in his eyes.

Bodhi looked scared, but also betrayed. He sniffed, holding back tears as Kay started whimpering and trying to wiggle towards him. Cassian reached for him, trying not to flinch when Bodhi shrank back further.

“Are you okay?” Chirrut asked, holding himself still at the table.

“Yeah...I, ah...I think so,” Bodhi said, blowing out a shaky breath. He laughed nervously, looking away from Cassian. “I, I think I should head back to work now.”

“Bodhi, wait,” Cassian said, following him out onto the porch, Kay following with his tail tucked between his legs. “Bo, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Bodhi asked, pausing next to the rail. “Is this my fault?”

“No! Bodhi, you did nothing wrong.” Cassian grabbed his hands and tried to turn him to face him. “Please look at me. You did nothing wrong. There's something up with Kay. I'll take him to the vet this weekend, see if everything is okay. I love you.”

Bodhi smiled sadly at him. “Love you too.”

Kay carefully nudged up against Bodhi's leg, whining softly until he reached down and rubbed his ears. Licking his hand, Kay wrapped his body around him, tail wagging. Bodhi gently moved him and headed for the street.

“See you after work?” Cassian called out, hopeful.

“Do you want to meet me there?”

“Of course.”

Bodhi's smile became a bit more genuine. “See you then.”

Cassian watched him walk away before glowering at Kay. “You're a horrible dog.” Kay had the decency to look chagrined as they went back inside.

Cassian stopped short inside the door, flincing as Jyn poked her finger hard into his chest. “The fuck was that about, Andor?”

Cassian pushed past her, face hard. “I don't know.”

“You don't know? Your bloody mutt almost bit my brother!”

“I know!” Cassian roared, rounding on her. “I fucking know! I don't know why it happened, but I won't let it happen again, alright!”

Jyn scowled at him. “See that it doesn't or they'll never find your body.” She turned to Baze. “Everything's boxed up and ready to go, right?”

“By the back door,” Baze said, studying Cassian as he gathered up the dishes.

She huffed as she left the room, feet stomping as she went.

“What happened?” Baze asked softly.

“I don't know,” Cassian growled, anger rising.

“Why are you so nervous around Bodhi?” Chirrut asked, shrewd as ever.

Cassian frowned. “I'm not.”

“Yes you are,” Baze said. “Kay only defends you if something upsets you.”

“Which usually isn't Bodhi,” Chirrut added.

Cassian had no words.

* * *

Cassian got to the senior center late that night, long after the evenings festivities had begun. He had stopped at the market to get some treats for Bodhi, hoping to make him feel better. He waved a greeting to the receptionist before weaving his way to the dining hall, Kay tucked close against his side huffing at the coos and reaching hands. Cassian normally left him at home during events like this—Kay hated random people touching him, but tolerated it if Cassian told him to hold. “Consider this just the start of your punishment, buddy,” he told the dog, looking around for Bodhi.

He spotted him near the back, surrounded by little old ladies in wheelchairs. He was absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards, laughing at something the lady to his left had said. As he answered, he caught Cassian watching him, smiling as he ducked his head, focusing on his trick. Cassian leaned into the corner, relaxing once he realized that Bodhi wasn't mad at him.

At the end of the night, Bodhi came over with a grin. “I'm glad you came.”

Cassian shrugged. “How else were you going to get home? You always miss the bus when you come here.”

Bodhi giggled and leaned into him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Cassian brushed at his cheek. “I got you something,” he said, holding up the bag.

“You didn't have to do that!”

Cassian ducked his head. “I like doing things for you,” he said shyly.

Bodhi took the bag, eyes widening as he saw his favorite candy bars. “Why are you so perfect?”

Cassian froze before blushing shyly. He grabbed Bodhi's hand and pulled him toward the exit, Kay trailing close behind.

“How was Kay this evening? Did he behave?”

“Like a dream. Disgruntled, but a dream.”

“So it's just me that he hates,” Bodhi said, sighing.

“He doesn't hate you.”

Bodhi didn't answer. Cassian let the silence grow, biting at his lip. “I'm taking him to see Kes this weekend, as well as the vet. We'll figure out what's going on.”

Bodhi gently squeezed his hand but stayed quiet.

Cassian didn't know how to break it.

* * *

The vet was unable to find anything wrong with Kay, who reluctantly behaved his way through a physical and a blood test.

“Everything checks out. I don't see any medical reason for Kay to be acting out,” the vet said, looking over his chart. “He's getting pretty old though. Personalities can change.”

“His personality is the same, it's his attitude. He's just started hating Bodhi for no reason.”

“Anything at home change recently? Work?”

Cassian shook his head. “No. Everything is still the same. We share feeding duties, we both take him for walks. Nothing is different and that's why it's so frustrating.”

The vet shrugged. “I'm not sure what else to tell you. Maybe take him for more training. However, I do have to caution you that if he bites anyone, you'll have to give him up. He'd be considered too dangerous to keep. Maybe get a muzzle until you can figure this out, just in case.”

Cassian looked down at where Kay was pouting under his chair, tail tucked under his body. He scratched at his shoulders, unhappy when Kay started to wag his tail. “How much do I owe you?”

He rolled his eyes as Kay pulled him down the street, tail and ears stiff as he hurried away from the indignation best left behind. Cassian let him have his way for a bit before calling him to heel and setting course for the bar he was meeting Kes at. Kay grumbled at him as they walked, letting him know he wasn't happy.

Kes was already waiting for them, sitting at their usual table. “Took you long enough. I went ahead and ordered some food.”

“Thanks man,” Cassian said, settling onto his stool.

“What are step brothers for,” Kes said, turning toward Kay. “Hey buddy! How are you? You been causing problems?”

Kay let out a little yelp and launched himself at Kes, licking his face as Kes baby talked him and squished at his face. Cassian rolled his eyes and ordered a beer from the waitress dropping off the food and Kes's drink.

“Iced tea?” Cassian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Promised the kids I'd take them to the movies later. You know, give Shara a break.”

“How's she been?”

“Pretty good. Had what we're hoping is her final chemo session this week. It frustrates her that she can't do what she used to. She gets tired fast right now. She and Paige were working on some school project this morning and then this afternoon it's dad time.”

Cassian smiled. “Tell her hi for me.”

“Sure, but you're seeing her next weekend. Don't forget it's Poe's birthday.”

Cassian started laughing. “Can't forget about that. Baze has been working practically nonstop on cake designs.”

“Ah, man! Tell him not to go crazy. We're only having ten kids over.”

“He'll just use whatever he doesn't make for Poe for the bakery so it's okay.” Cassian thanked the waitress as she dropped off his drink. “Bo said he'll bring some extra things along and teach the kids some tricks.”

“Tell him we'll pay him,” Kes said. “We're not taking no for an answer this time.”

“He's going to fight you on it,” Cassian warned.

“Tough shit.” Kes picked at the food, watching Cassian eating out of the corner of his eye. “So, what's been going on with Kay? Did he really try to bite Bodhi?”

Cassian sighed and rubbed at his face, suddenly tired. “Scared the shit out of me. If Baze hadn't of grabbed him, it would have been bad.”

“Any idea what's going on? You two okay?”

“We're fine, but if this keeps up we might not be.” Cassian blew out a shaky breath. “Kes, I don't know what's going on but I can't let this continue. I can't let my stupid dog hurt Bodhi, I love him too much. Why now? It's been fucking seven years! He never gives a shit when we have sex, but suddenly if he tries to hold my hand, or even get close to me, Kay goes crazy.”

“Was yesterday the first time he tried to bite?”

“Yeah. Mostly it's just been staring or pushing us apart. This morning he growled at him.” Cassian took a deep breath. “I can't keep him if he's going to act like this.”

Kes was studying him, face thoughtful. “And nothing has changed?”

Cassian shook his head. “Nothing.”

Kes shrugged and picked up his drink. “You're not going to like what I say, brother. Get a muzzle—temporarily, just in case. If he gets aggressive again, use it. Lock him in another room and call me immediately. Show as much affection for Bodhi as you can, see if maybe it's a dominance issue. I'll come by and check him out this week, see if I see anything. And if worst comes to worse, I'll take him back. He can live with us. We've got lots of room.”

Cassian stared at Kay laying on the floor. “I don't want Bodhi to get hurt.”

“Won't happen. You'll keep him safe.”

Cassian wasn't sure he believed him.

* * *

Bodhi was folding laundry when he got home. “So, how did things go? How was Kes?”

Cassian shrugged. “His usual aggravating self.”

Bodhi laughed. “You love him. Admit it.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

“Of course not, he's your brother. That would just be wrong.”

Rolling his eyes, Cassian dropped onto the bed next to him.

“How was the vet?” Bodhi asked softly.

“Perfect bill of health. Absolutely nothing wrong. They recommended a muzzle and behavioral training.” Cassian held up the bag with the offending purchase.

“Oh Cassian, don't do that to him! He'll never forgive you.”

“I can't have him biting you. You're much more important than he is. Besides, Kes said that if it comes down to it, he'll take him back rather than sending him to a shelter.”

“We're not getting rid of him,” Bodhi said, slamming his fist down on his knee. “I won't let you.”

“It's not your call. If it comes down to you or him, you'll always win.”

“I don't want to be the reason though. We'll figure something out.” 

Cassian smiled sadly at him. “I love you Bodhi Rook.”

“I love you too Cassian Andor. Now put your socks away.”

* * *

Sometimes, Cassian thought back to how they met. It had been late in the afternoon; he had been studying for the better part of the day and was trying to remember when he had last eaten or moved around. Judging by the tension headache forming, it had clearly been too long. Sighing, he rummaged around in his backpack with shaking hands, pulling out a protein bar. He was unwrapping it when he heard someone clear their throat.

He looked up and froze. Standing on the other side of the table was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man was smiling shyly, shoulders tucked up by his ears as he clutched a stack of books. He was in an oversized sweater and jeans, eyes bright and apologetic as he asked, “may I sit here? Everything else was taken.”

“Oh! Yes, of course! Feel free.”

The man's smile grew bigger, filling his face and eyes until they glowed. Cassian knew then and there that he was lost.

“Thank you.” He pulled out a chair and sat opposite of Cassian. “Everyone else said no.”

Cassian laughed nervously. “That's weird cause your the first one to ever ask me.”

“I think it's the dog,” the man pointed out. “He probably makes people nervous.”

“Kay? He's pretty friendly.”

“Such a cute name!” The man blushed, ducking his head. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Cassian asked. “It's fine. He's just grumpy looking. Like me.”

The man glanced at him and smiled again.

Cassian bit at his lip, summoning his courage. “I'm Cassian.”

“Bodhi.” He held out his hand. “I'm in accounting.”

“Culinary.”

“You're a chef? That's so cool!”

It was Cassian's turn to blush. “Not really. My boss told me that if I want to keep working for him I needed to learn food prep. But I figured since I get tuition help I might as well learn what I can.”

Bodhi grinned at him and shuffled his books around. “You in Coulpepper's as well?”

“World history? I am. I don't think I've seen you in it.”

“I'm usually sitting on the far left side.”

Cassian nodded. “I'll look for you next time.”

Bodhi blushed and opened his book.

They made small talk as they worked. Eventually the librarian came to kick them out for the night. By that point, Cassian had learned that Bodhi was starting his final year; he was finishing his degree in order to be hired by his father's friend; he had a sister that was learning restaurant management; that he had lost his “real parents”, as he had put it, at a young age in a car crash in England, where he was born, and consequentially had issues with memories and headaches. Cassian also learned that he was the sweetest person he had ever met. He had told Bodhi about his job, cleaning the kitchen for a couple with a catering business; about his step-brother who had helped train Kay for him. He had mentioned the military, but had not gone into detail. Bodhi had picked up right away on it being an uncomfortable subject and had asked about other things.

As they walked across the parking lot, Bodhi had glanced toward him. “If you ever want to study together sometime, look for me in class.”

“Do you like coffee? I know a good place.”

“That sounds great. See you Wednesday.”

As he walked away, Cassian had looked at Kay. “Did I just ask him on a date?”

Kay had yawned and wander off to pee on a tree. Cassian had decided it was time to call it a night.

Over the next few weeks, they talked before and after class. They took to sharing the same table in the library, sometimes working on the same projects, sometimes in companionable silence. They first time they ventured away from the library to study in Cassian's favorite coffee shop, Bodhi told him about how he thought his boyfriend might be cheating on him. He had absentmindedly started petting Kay's head as he did, telling Cassian about how he would erase things from the calendar and turn off Bodhi's alarms, yell at him if he forgot things or seemed confused. Cassian gently pointed out that that sounded like abuse to him; he pointedly did not mention how his service dog was trying to sooth Bodhi's anxiety as he spoke. Bodhi had sighed but hadn't disagreed.

Toward the end of the semester, just before the holiday season, Bodhi was absent from class for a few days. Cassian worried; he had eagerly replied when Bodhi had asked if they could meet up for coffee that afternoon. Cassian got there early and ordered their usual drinks. Kay was nudging at his knee, trying to calm him down when Bodhi finally arrived.

Cassian had seen red when he saw the black eye Bodhi was sporting. Bodhi had laughed it off, saying that at least he was out of it now. “Finally got smart and left. Good riddance.”

They continued to meet up over the break and through the start of the next semester. Cassian allowed his friends to hook him up with a few blind dates, often complaining to Bodhi about them later when they failed to lead anywhere. Bodhi came over to his apartment a few times to play video games and to sample some of the food Cassian was learning to cook. Those nights made him the happiest, but he could never find the courage to ask him out on a real date.

At Bodhi's graduation, Cassian had been surprised to learn that Bodhi's sister had been the irritatingly loud girl in his restaurant management classes from the year before. Bodhi's eyes had widened. “It was Cassian you kept trying to set me up with?”

“Told you you'd like him,” Jyn had shrugged. “Just hurry up and fuck already.”

Bodhi had yelled wordlessly at her as Cassian blushed.

Bodhi stated his new job and Cassian plugged away at his classes, finally earning his degree. Bodhi took him out to celebrate, surprising him with a embroidered apron. Cassian, after three years, finally worked up the courage that night and asked him out.

He couldn't stop grinning after Bodhi said yes.

A few months into their relationship, caught out in the rain one day, Cassian had brought Bodhi back to his apartment. “Bathroom's through the bedroom, go get cleaned up. You can borrow anything you need from my drawers.”

He had set about heating up tea, listening nervously to the water running as Kay lay watching him from next to the door. After a few minutes, he had heard the water turn off. He started looking for a snack after setting the leaves to brew; when Bodhi didn't reappear, Cassian grew worried. He opened the bedroom door to find Bodhi sitting on the edge of the bed, small box in hand. He had stiffened as Bodhi looked at him, a mixture of sorrow and wonder in his eyes.

“You never told me you had a purple heart.”

Cassian had shrugged. “Wasn't important.”

Bodhi had cleared his throat and stood up, tucking the box back into the closet. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop. It fell down when I tried to grab a sweater.”

Cassian gave a half smile. “It's fine. Are you hungry?”

Bodhi smiled at him and took his hand. “How about if I cook you dinner tonight? As a thank you.”

Cassian had wanted to say he should be thanking Bodhi; that he looked amazing in Cassian's cloths, which were slightly too big for him; that Bodhi should never leave. Instead he had kissed him softly and said that he would love it.

The first time they slept together, Cassian had worried about how Kay would react; he had never liked his other boyfriends—he had usually followed them around when they came over, blocking their paths or generally being a pain. Bodhi he seemed to like, sitting close to him and letting him pet him with little fuss. His worry was for nothing. Kay left them alone and stayed on the couch the entire night.

Each day, Cassian would find little things left behind by Bodhi when he returned to his own place. Each time that he left, Cassian felt a bit of the happiness that had filled him fade. “If you want,” he said one evening, “you could just stay with me.”

“You want me to move in?” Bodhi asked, hopeful.

“If you want to.”

“I'm free this weekend. Want to help me pack?”

Cassian had thought about their time together a lot over the weekend especially every time Kay growled at Bodhi. He didn't know how to fix it. His life was rapidly crashing down around him.

He had never felt so lost.

* * *

The week passed mostly in a blur. Cassian had finally been forced to put the muzzle on Kay when he has snapped at Bodhi after he tried to hug Cassian. Kay had looked at him with horror, betrayal in his eyes. Bodhi had said nothing, just grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He had barely responded to any of his texts that day.

After lunch, when Bodhi failed to showed up, Chirrut had called Cassian into his office. “Is everything okay?” he asked softly, worry filling his voice.

 

Cassian had struggled to hold back his tears, voice shaking. “I don't know.”

“Is it still Kay?”

Sniffing, Cassian shakily laughed. “He tried to bite him again this morning.”

“Baze mentioned the muzzle,” Chirrut said, searching for the box of tissues he kept on his desk. He pushed it forward.

“I'm going to get rid of him. I have to. I can't let him hurt Bodhi.”

“And what does Bodhi say?”

“He doesn't want me to. He's fighting me on it.”

Chirrut smiled. “He truly loves you.”

“Which is why I can't let him get hurt.”

Chirrut tilted his head. “But Bodhi makes you nervous right now.”

Cassian startled. “No he doesn't.”

“He does. Why is that?”

“He doesn't.”

“Cassian.” Chirrut gave him a disappointed look. “Try being honest with yourself for once. Why are you scared right now?”

Cassian fought against his rising panic. Beside him, Kay whined and pushed at his hands with his nose, trying to distract him.

“See? He knows you're upset. He's been doing that a lot when Bodhi's been around lately.”

Cassian leaned down and hugged his dog. “I'm scared he's going to leave me,” he whispered.

“Over Kay?” Chirrut asked, still waiting for Cassian to be honest with himself. “Or something else?”

Cassian warred with himself. “I wanted to ask Bodhi to marry me but I'm not sure if that's what he wants. Now though, I'm afraid to, what with Kay trying to bite him and drive him away. He'd never say yes.”

“Are you sure of that? Or is Kay just picking up on your nerves and taking it out on Bodhi?”

Cassian glanced at his boss and friend, unable to answer.

“Before you make a decision you might regret, think about things. Finish helping Baze today then go home. Take tomorrow afternoon and Friday off, we're not going to be open on Saturday anyway. And Ezra and Sabine can come in early on Sunday to help prep stuff for then. Think about what you really want and about what you know the truth to be. It might help.”

“I'll—ah, I'll try.”

“Good.” Chirrut nodded and waved him toward the door. “See you Saturday. Baze can make the stuff for the party on his own. You've got homework to do. I expect an answer soon.”

“Thank you.”

“I understand more than you think I do. I know how this will go. Do you?”

* * *

Bodhi was finishing up for the day when his phone chimed with a message from Jyn. 

He quickly looked through the numerous texts from Cassian, seeing that he was planning to stay late to finish helping Baze. He texted back, asking where she wanted to meet. He grabbed his bag, locking up his office. Krennic had left hours before, planning to meet up with a client to discuss a contract. Bodhi glanced through the window to make sure everything was in order before rushing toward the elevator, finger flying over the screen as he asked her to pick him up.

It took her less than fifteen minutes to reach him. He shook his head as he got in the car. “You know you're supposed to be driving not flying right?”

“Hilarious. Feel like drinks?”

“You know I don't drink Jyn.”

“Never hurts to ask. Pizza then?”

He smiled. “Sure.”

Jyn took charge at their usual place, ordering their favorite large and two sodas.

“You can drink, I can take the train from here.”

“It's okay, I've got stuff at home. Speaking of which, things still bad?”

Bodhi played with his napkin, slowly shredding it. “If, um, if it comes down to it, can—can I move back in with you? Just for a few weeks?”

Jyn reached for his hand. “Of course. You're my brother. You always can. Want me to go kick Andor's ass?”

Bodhi smiled at her; it didn't reach his eyes. “It's okay.”

“I love you, Bo. Remember that.”

“Love you too, Jyn.”

* * *

Cassian was cooking enchiladas when Bodhi came home on Thursday. Bodhi paused in the doorway before smiling. “You're home early.”

“Chirrut gave me time off. I'm not helping tonight. Figured I'd make dinner.” He shrugged as he added the cheese.

“Everything okay at work?” Bodhi asked as he came over and stood beside him.

Cassian gently bumped him with his hip. “Yeah. Chirrut knows I hate black tie affairs.”

“You were gone when I got up this morning.”

“Wanted to get an early start. We finished everything on time at least.”

Bodhi snuggled into him. “I missed you.”

Cassian kissed his forehead and grabbed the dish. “Let me get this in the oven and then we'll start a movie.”

While Bodhi was changing, Cassian looked over their movie collection, finally settling on something animated and soothing. Kay rolled over on the rug, yawning as Bodhi returned.

“You took his muzzle off,” Bodhi said, sounding happy and relieved.

“It's on the table if he acts up,” Cassian warned, pulling Bodhi down onto the couch beside him.

Bodhi sighed. “I wish you wouldn't use it.”

“It's better than you getting bit.”

Bodhi glanced away, lips turned down.

“Hey.” Cassian touched his chin, getting him to turn his way. “We'll figure this out. It's not your fault so just relax. I love you and want you to be safe.”

“I love you too Cass, but if I'm the reason your service dog can't do his job right then something is very wrong.”

“He's just old and grumpy. We'll get through this. After all, this is just as much your place as his.”

Bodhi finally smiled and leaned into him. Cassian pulled him close, lips brushing over his cheek. Bodhi sighed and moved closer, hand running up his leg. On the floor, Kay glanced at them before settling back into sleep.

They mostly ignored the movie until the oven timer went off, instead focusing on the slow kisses they were exchanging. Bodhi's face was flushed as he followed Cassian into the kitchen, helping with the salad. They sat down to eat, exchanging stories of their day, and for a moment Cassian could forget the problems plaguing them.

“Kes asked if I could come by tomorrow and help get things set up for the weekend.”

“You going to stay over?” Bodhi asked as they started the cleanup.

“I might, if it takes longer than he thinks. He's renting chairs and tables, a bounce house. Plus we have to clean up the yard. I can come back early on Saturday and pick you up.”

“I can get Jyn to drive me. She said she was coming.”

Cassian picked up a towel to start drying the dishes. “If you're sure.”

“I am. Go entertain the troops until I get there. Tell Rose and Poe that I have a new trick to teach them.”

Cassian knocked his head gently against his. “They're going to mob you.”

Bodhi laughed. “I'll bring the present, so don't worry about it.”

Cassian rubbed at his hip. “Want to turn in early?”

Bodhi rasied an eyebrow, smirking at him. “Why Mr. Andor, just what were you planning?”

“Desert.”

Bodhi snorted, dissolving into helpless giggles.

Cassian was hit by an overwhelming feeling of love. He watched this man before him, the one that sat beside him at night when his thoughts threatened to overtake him, who held his hand while he waited for his pills to take effect; who refused to admit that horror movies scared him, even as he hid his face in Cassian's arm. Who laughed and cried with him, who trusted Cassian not to take advantage of him. Who gave him everything and asked for nothing in return.

Cassian knew then that he would do anything to keep him by his side forever. He could no longer be scared to lose him; he wouldn't let it happen.

He gulped as he brushed at the strand of hair falling into his dark eyes. “Your hair was short when we first met.”

Bodhi leaned into his touch. “I can cut it for you if you want.”

“Don't change for me. For anyone. I want Bodhi, just as I have him.”

Bodhi blushed and hugged him as tight as he could.

Cassian watched Kay come slinking over to worm his way in-between them, pushing them apart. He recognized the feeling of fear now that Chirrut had pointed it out. Bodhi sighed and stepped back. “I'm kind of tired. Let's just turn in.”

Cassian slowly followed him into the bedroom. He knew what he needed to do. Now he just needed to be brave.

* * *

Cassian was helping Baze remove the boxes from the car when Jyn pulled up on the street. From the side yard, Poe caught sight of them. “Uncle Bodhi!” he yelled, sprinting across the lawn as fast as he could. Rose was yelling as well, struggling to keep up on her shorter legs. Paige was yelling for them to stop running.

Poe barreled into Bodhi, who braced himself against the side of the car. “Whoa there! I'm glad to see you too, buddy. Hey Rose.” He knelt down and pulled them both into a huge hug. “You two are growing up so fast!”

“I'm going to be as big as Paige soon!” Rose said, laughing as Kes came ambling up. “Right Mr. Dameron?”

“Sooner than you know, kiddo.” He pulled Bodhi into a hug. “Long time no see. Come in, get a drink, say hi to Shara before the kids steal you away.”

Bodhi glanced toward Cassian who smiled and winked at him. “Go. I'll be in in a minute.”

He turned back toward the car, frowning as he noticed Baze staring at him. “What?”

Baze snorted. “You've been talking to Chirrut haven't you?”

“What did he tell you?” he asked, paling.

“Nothing, the rat. He knows something but he won't tell me a thing. Which is fine. I just hope that whatever he told you helped.”

“I think it did.”

Baze clapped him on the back. “Good. Now lets get this inside.”

Bodhi was sitting at the table in the kitchen, laughing at something Shara had told him. Cassian watched his sister-in-law, with her pale skin and her bald head, too skinny for her cloths, holding court over her friends. Her movements were animated, even if they were slower than they normally would have been. Behind her mask she was smiling. “Cassian! Come over here and kiss your boyfriend.”

Bodhi looked embarrassed, but Cassian followed her advice and pulled him into a quick kiss. Chirrut wolf whistled as he raised his coffee mug.

“I hate all of you,” Bodhi muttered without heat as he held onto Cassian. Kay wagged his tail from his spot by the door.

“So I was thinking, now that everyone is here, we serve the food then start the entertainment. And Bodhi, protest all you want, we're paying you for today.”

“Absolutely not, I'm doing this because I want to.”

“Take the money or else. I can still kick your butt you know.”

“Since when did you stop swearing?”

“Since Rose started repeating everything we say. One too many trips to the principal's office for comfort.” Kes shuddered. “That man is a little toad.”

They started grabbing the trays of food, heading out to the barbecue set up on the back lawn. Poe and his friends were playing tag near the trees farther back, Paige watching over them for a while before reluctantly joining in. Baze and Kes started grilling, Baze smacking Chirrut's hand with the spatula every time he tried to steal some of the food. Bodhi was setting out the fruit and side dishes, joking with one of the other parents that had stuck around to help.

It wasn't long before everyone was fed, many taking second and third servings. “Hey, make sure you save room for desert!” Kes called out, laughing as all the kids started cheering.

While they prepared the cake, Bodhi gathered the kids around and held up a deck of cards. He had them all mesmerized before long, preforming card and coin tricks with ease. Each time he called for a volunteer, Poe would point out a different friend, making sure each one had a chance to participate.

“Alright everyone, leave Bodhi alone,” Shara called. “It's time for cake and presents.”

The kids hurried over to the table, staring with wonder at the cake. Baze had outdone himself, creating a science fiction theme complete with space ships and planets, comets and asteroids painted onto the side of the cake. “Everything is edible,” he said, pointing to the highly detailed ships. “Molded sugar,” he whispered to Shara. “I'm sorry.”

She shrugged. “My kids know not to eat too much. I don't give a crap about the others.”

He clapped her on the shoulder, trying not to laugh.

Cassian watched Poe blow out the ten candles on his cake before carefully pulling off each ship and passing them to his friends and sisters. Kes made sure Shara took some photos before cutting into it, handing out the slices. Presents were next, followed by Poe and Rose handing out the gift bags. Parents gradually trickled in to pick up their kids, calling out thank you's—and more than a few leaving with Kyber Catering business cards. Poe, Rose, and Paige were quick to surround Bodhi, begging him to teach them his newest trick.

Cassian laughed, standing up from his chair. “It took him a long time to learn that one. He practiced it on me for weeks.”

“Silence you,” Bodhi teased, pushing playfully.

“Took you so long that I'm sure I could do it myself.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Sure you could.”

“Here, let me try.”

Bodhi laughed but held the deck out for him.

“I have my own,” Cassian said, pulling it from his pocket, trying to keep his breathing even. When he noticed Bodhi's raised eyebrow, Cassian huffed at him. “Like you don't carry decks on you at all times.”

Rose and Poe were laughing. Bodhi tucked his cards away and moved to stand by Paige, facing Cassian. “Fine. Impress me.”

Cassian nodded. “I will. But first, let me grab my assistant.” He went over to where Kay was scowling at one of the puppies Kes was raising. “Kay, heel.”

Kay happily followed him over, settling at his feet as Cassian dug through the bag he had brought and pulled out a dog sized top hat and cape. Sighing, Kay closed his eyes as Cassian put them on, looking resigned to his fate.

“Very chic,” Bodhi said.

“An assistant must look the part.” Cassian cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. He shuffled the cards, fanning them out in front of Bodhi. “Now, my kind sir, would you please pick a card?” Bodhi rolled his eyes but complied. “Now show it to everyone but me. Kay included.”

Cassian closed his eyes as Bodhi snorted but held his card for the kids and the dog to see. “Done.”

Cassian held out the deck. “Please put it back where ever you want and then cut the cards.” Bodhi winked at him and followed directions, setting the stack squarely on Cassian's left hand. Cassian shuffled them slowly, chewing on his lip. He glanced at Bodhi, quickly looking away when he saw the gentle smile on his face. Clearing his throat, he said, “now pick a number.”

“That's not how this trick works,” Bodhi stated, arms crossed.

“Humor me.”

“Fine. Fourteen.”

Cassian made a show of counting out fourteen cards, holding the last one up with the back facing his audience. He flipped it around quickly. “The jack of spades. Was that your card?”

“Not even close,” Bodhi said, dry humor bleeding through.

Cassian frowned at him. “You sure?”

“He's right Uncle Cassian,” Rose piped up, covering her mouth as she giggled. “That wasn't his card.”

Cassian turned the card back toward himself, frowning at it. “Really?” He held it out to Kay. “Is this one right?”

Kay lifted his left paw, tapping the card.

“He's telling you 'no',” Bodhi laughed.

Cassian carefully slid the card back into it's deck. “What was your card?”

“The three of hearts.”

Cassian nodded. “See, I knew that. I was distracting you. My assistant had your card all along.” He laughed at Bodhi's skeptical expression. “I'm serious. Look at the pouch on his collar. I promise he won't bite. I think we've worked out what was causing that.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes but knelt in front of Kay. “Hey buddy, can I see what you have?” Kay leaned into him, whining as Bodhi rubbed his ears before untying the pouch clipped to the fabric. He pulled out the tightly folded card, giving Cassian a questioning look as he stood up.

Cassian was standing in front of him, hands tucked deep into his pockets. “Open it. See if that's your card.”

Bodhi unfolded it, face going blank as he stared at it. His hands started shaking as he read the word written on it over and over. “Cass...?” he whispered, looking over at him.

Cassian had dropped to one knee, ring box held out in his slightly shaking hands. He took a deep breath. “Bodhi Rook, I know I'm not perfect, that I've caused you problems before. But you've stayed by my side through even the darkest of days. You never gave up on me and have always believed I can be a good person. You are one of the kindest souls I've ever met and I can't imagine spending even one day without you. You deserve the world, and if you'll allow it, I will try and give it to you. You mean more to me than anything else that has ever existed. Will you marry me?”

Cassian never heard the gasps from around him nor the muttered “finally” from Baze and Kes. He was focused solely on Bodhi, watching the tears fill his eyes.

“You fucking idiot,” Bodhi sobbed, throwing himself at Cassian, who dropped the ring as he caught him, falling backwards onto the grass. Cassian barely heard the cheers, absorbed as he was by holding a laughing and sobbing Bodhi in his lap, kissing him with enough enthusiasm to start at small fire. “How could you possibly think I need anything other than you?”

Cassian kissed him once more before carefully holding him still. “You never said yes or no?”

“Pretty sure that was a yes,” Kes said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Definitely a yes,” Bodhi said, hugging him tight.

Cassian laughed, searching the ground for the box. “Try it on, see if it fits. We can have it sized again, I kind of had to guess before.”

Bodhi looked at the silver ring, running his fingers over the smooth etched flowers and star bursts on its surface. He carefully slipped it on, proudly holding up his hand. “It's tight but it fits.”

“We can make it bigger,” Cassian promised, holding him tight.

Kay came over and licked their faces, tail wagging slowly.

“I told you it work out fine,” Chirrut said, hand held tight in Baze's. “Now get over here so we can congratulate you.”

Cassian tried to stay close to Bodhi but found himself after a while standing with Kes and Baze near the drink table. He was watching Bodhi showing the ring to Paige and Shara, Jyn and Rose crowding around him as he laughed at something Chirrut was saying. Kes patted his shoulder. “Took you long enough, man.” Cassian ducked his head sheepishly. “I happy for you.”

“Does this have anything to do with the issues you were having with Kay?” Baze asked.

“I think it did.”

Baze pulled him into a hug. “Glad you worked it out. And we will be catering your wedding. Consider it a gift.”

Cassian sniffed back a new wave of tears. “Thanks man.”

Poe came running up, looking excited. “Uncle Cassian! This means that Bodhi really will be my uncle now, right?”

Cassian ruffled at his hair. “Absolutely. Sorry that I ruined your birthday though.”

Poe shook his head. “It was perfect! Now our family is even bigger!”

Kes laughed and pulled his son close. “Sounds like our family is just about perfect. Right Cass?”

Cassian found that he agreed.

* * *

Cassian sat nervously on the edge of the bed, petting Kay's head where it rested on his knees. He smiled at Bodhi as he came out of the bathroom, holding up his arm for him to snuggle underneath. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Bodhi glanced at the ring before kissing his cheek. “Have I told you I love you lately?”

“About ten minutes ago, but I like hearing it.”

“I love you Cassian.”

“I love you Bodhi.”

Bodhi reached over to pet Kay, who sighed and moved closer to him. “Was this why he was acting so weird?”

Cassian nodded. “I think he sensed that I was nervous and that it had to do with you. Chirrut thinks he was trying to protect me. I kept thinking that you'd say no.”

“I'd never say no to spending my life with you. How could you think that?”

“It's called an irrational fear, Bodhi. I couldn't help it. I kept thinking that you'd wake up one day and realize that you hated me or that you'd want something better.”

“I could never hate you. And there is nothing better than this.” Bodhi took his hand and squeezed it tight. “We've talk about this before. You're not allowed to put yourself down and I'm not allowed to put myself down.”

Cassian kissed him, smiling brightly. “I love you.”

Bodhi leaned his head against his shoulder. “Did you really think I'd say no?” he asked, voice small.

“Not at first but then I let my anxiety take over and it kind of grew out of proportion.” Cassian wrapped his arm tightly around him. “Chirrut helped me work things out.” He laughed softly, shaking his head. “You know, this wasn't how I wanted to propose. I want to take you to a nice dinner, maybe the beach after. I wanted to make it romantic. Special. But then Kay happened and I got scared. I tried thinking about what Chirrut said and noticed that Kay would calm down when I did. So I decided not to wait.”

“This was perfect. Shara took photos for us. Said she'd send them later.”

Cassian touched the ring, running his finger up Bodhi's hand. “This was my mother's wedding ring. I can get you something different if you want.”

“Try to take this back and I'll fight you.” Bodhi pushed at Cassian, who was laughing uncontrollably. He looked at the ring, twisting it slightly. “I love it. It's perfect. And the fact that it has such a meaning for you makes it even better.”

“You're my everything Bodhi Rook. How'd you get to be so perfect?”

“By finding you.”

They sat there, side by side, heads resting gently together long into the night, lost in their quiet moment. On the shelf in their living room, tucked carefully into the frame of their first photo together, sat the card; bent and slightly torn, the three of hearts nestled beneath their smiling faces tucked close together. In dark marker, Cassian's carefully scrawled words, “will you marry me?” stood out for all to see. Written below, added once they were home, was Bodhi's neat response. A simple “yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short and funny one shot that decided to become an angsty series about found families. I'm still working out how to tag things so if I missed something important please let me know and I'll try and fix it.


End file.
